Ruth in wonderland
by Echo-Foxtrot-Lima-Lady-Lazarus
Summary: A bit of an accident leads to a world where everything is nonsense and nothing is what it is, because everything is what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this really might win an award for the biggest load of nonsense you have ever read in your life so please be prepared to suspend all disbelief... This, as the title suggests, is a little bit based on Lewis Carroll's 'Alice in wonderland' so you may recognise some bits of dialogue/scenes from the original Disney film (or at least I hope you will!) This is my first time over here, so it's not going to be very good-I apologise in advance for not getting the tone right, or spelling/grammar mistakes but it is just a bit of fun on my part. So please join me in my delusional ramblings as I take a tumble down the rabbit hole...**

**Luckily for you guys, I don't own any of these characters-if I did, Spooks would absolutely not have ended as it did!**

Ruth checked her watch as she ran through the station for about the hundredth time since she had rolled out of bed late that morning, each time not really seeing the time. She had spent the night tossing and turning, trying to unravel the day in her mind and had overslept this morning. She was definitely late. Throwing herself onto the packed train just before the doors shut, she allowed herself to let out some of the breath she had been holding and tried to compose herself before her next sprint off of the train and into Thames House.

Crashing through the doors at speed, she flashed her I.D. at the security staff, trying to catch her bag as it fell off of her shoulder. "Good morning Miss Evershed. Everything alright this morning?" one of the guards asked, eyeing up the little whirlwind she was creating with a fond smirk on his face. "Morning Bill, fine it's just fine-no time to say hello, I'm late, sorry!" she threw over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

She made it through the pods and onto The Grid in time to see the rest of the team filing into the meeting room. Throwing her bag in the general direction of her desk, she held out her hands to take the files from those of the approaching junior analysts in a well-practiced relay. "You're cutting it a bit fine aren't you?" Turning to look at the young woman, she laughed lightly as she walked backwards quickly and with ease to the meeting room. "All the time I have worked here and I have never been late, not once, and I'm not going to start today. I ran almost all the way from the station and look at that," She pointed at the clock smugly and started to turn, "still 8:59, I'm not -"

"Ruth the door!" the exclamation from the junior came too late and she winced as Ruth crashed head first into the meeting room door, which Harry had just closed behind him, unseen in her haste.

Inside the meeting room, the bang on the door was met with a curious silence as Harry cautiously slid the door open to reveal Ruth lying unconscious, on the floor. "Ruth?! " Harry dropped beside her to check on her. "What the hell happened?" directing his question to the crowd of people starting to gather around her. "She was rushing to get into the meeting room and not looking where she was going-she walked straight into the door and it looks like she has knocked herself out!"

"Yes, thank you, I can _see_ that." He was stroking her hair lightly as she started to stir. "Ruth? Can you hear me? You've had a bit of a nasty bump on the head, we're going to try and move you into my office-you've attracted quite a crowd." He smiled tenderly at her as she stopped blinking and focused her eyes on his, a bemused expression coming onto her face. "Ruth, are you okay? Do you think you can sit up for us and try to remember what happened?" To everyone's surprise, a giggle escaped Ruth's lips and lit up her face "Oh Harry! You do say the strangest things! Of course know how to sit up! What nonsense! Let us talk of other things, of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings!"

Harry looked worriedly at Adam, who simply shook his head and shrugged, before directing his attention back to Ruth, whose expression was positively gleeful. "And we can do all that in a moment Ruth, but first we should get you into Harry's office and checked over by someone, so could you _slowly_ try to sit up now please?" Jo asked in a voice that quietly demanded Ruth's attention, which until now had been focused in its entirety on Harry. Rolling her eyes and tutting in exasperation, Ruth nodded and moved until she was sitting bolt upright, supported by Harry and Jo's arms lightly on her back. Pausing, she looked at Harry as a small realisation dawned on her, her eyes once again becoming unfocused "I may have slightly misjudged by abilities and the speed at which I can perform some tasks," she whispered to him seriously before her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped back into their waiting arms. "Ruth? Ruth!" Jo gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to rouse her. "I dare say she is out for the count now Jo-you and Adam carry her into my office and put her on the couch _carefully_ please, Malcolm could you get a medical officer down here as soon as possible please. Everybody else back to work-it seems we are to be an analyst down today."

"Harry, the medical officer will be down in a minute."

"Thank you Malcolm. Malcolm? That phrase she used before, is it from something? Only I can't help thinking I've heard those words before."

"Now you mention it, yes I think they are from something-Alice in Wonderland, I believe."

**Dare we see where this goes?.. Nevertheless, please come and say hello...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews so far, you've all been more than kind! sorry it's taken so long and sorry it's so short but here is some more nonsense for you all-I do hope you enjoy it!**

Falling. No not falling, she wasn't moving fast enough to be falling. Floating. That's what it was, she felt like she was floating down to the ground and it was the strangest sensation. She felt herself reach the ground and wondered where she was. She looked like she was outside Thames House, but something about the place didn't feel right. The traffic passed as normal and the people went about rushing past, minding their own business-refusing to make eye contact with anyone else- just as they always did. It was the rain falling heavily to the ground that convinced her she was just being silly. Feelings never got her anywhere; she needed evidence and information before she made a judgement. So hesitantly she stepped forward into the thick masses of people running around the building in an attempt to make it to the door. Wait? Running around the building?! That was new. There was something else too-it was the same people running, they were literally running around the building in circles over and over again getting drenched by the rain, and she was getting swept along by the tide of suits too she realised as she moved further away from the direction in which she should have been heading. She started shouting at the people, stumbling and falling as she tried to move against the tide but it was no use, she was just pushed by the others to move in the conventional direction. The rain was falling heavier too, the puddles now moving up to her ankles in depth. That's when she started panicking; she needed to get out of this rat run, now. She fell once again, this time clawing her way up the wall and clinging on for dear life as she used it to anchor herself. She was coming back around to the steps; she would jump on them and try to make some sense of what was going on. As she approached she saw Bill, the security man-she was sure he wasn't there before! "Bill! Bill!" she shouted as she flung herself out of the crowd desperately and onto the steps. He moved towards her, pulling her upright. "Oh Bill, thank you! What on Earth is going on?"  
"Why Miss Evershed, it's raining of course! And you are soaked right to the skin!"

"What has the rain got to do-"

"I say! You'll never get dry that way!"

"Get dry? Bill, what-"

Pointing at the people doing laps in front of them, he interrupted her again; "You have to run with the others if you want to get dry! Look I'm as dry as a bone already!"

Confused, Ruth lent in close to Bill and raised her voice "What has happened to the world?! This is madness- and no one can ever get dry that way!" but he had stopped listening, and was now shouting encouragements to the people below. Frustrated, Ruth threw up her hands and pushed open the door, closing her eyes and breathing a sigh of relief as she entered the building, but her eyes flew open as she felt something brush against her leg.

**Told you it was short, but the next chapter will hopefully make up for it length wise :)**


End file.
